


Kalsarikänn（pantsdrunk）(1)

by Lorlaski



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 11:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorlaski/pseuds/Lorlaski
Summary: 那些被窥探到的所谓温柔证据，其实不过万分之一在无人的角落里，有更多浪漫秘密





	Kalsarikänn（pantsdrunk）(1)

ユヅル再一次盯着手机，陷入了两难。

曾经对心理学痴迷并修习了人类认知心理学之后的他，对于感情的事情一向是非常理智的，不管是亲情、友情还是社交上的关系，他都游刃有余，把一切都安排地明明白白。

“太狡猾了！！”

这款软件居然使用了绿色！！可爱的绿色！！是ボーヤン！！

从平昌回来之后，ユヅル就长期处于这种“睹物思人”的癫狂状态，且在芬兰即将来临之际愈演愈烈。看着App Store里面这款绿油油的社交软件，ユヅル开始了新一轮的心理防线建设。

“我不能做一个言行不一致的人！我就只是研究一下……”点下【Download】的手指微微颤抖，并心虚地绑定了邮箱，而不是在平昌等分区他偷偷告诉给ボーヤン的那串数字。

“叮”好友列表自动匹配了通讯录好友……

“哦哦哦哦哦哦！！これ！！すごい！”ユヅル在安静的休息室里大叫出声，引得费尔南德兹忍不住向他走过来，满脸费解。

“So……what’s up？！！”费尔南德兹自平昌回来之后无数次地问出这个问题，且频度在十月下旬达到顶峰！！对方时不时地傻笑、莫名捧着手机猛瞧的样子颇有种“从此君王不早朝”的气势，简直让他想跪地高呼：“皇上使不得啊！”

“Emmmmm……nothing……”ユヅル欲言又止。

看着对方吞吞吐吐、半天说不出一句话，费尔南德兹霎那间灵光一闪：“Boyanggg！！！？”

“Of course not！！！”否定的话几乎瞬间脱口而出，而耳朵却在同时红成一片，眼睛咕噜咕噜乱瞟地想要看出师兄是否看出了端倪。

“OK，fine……”费尔南德兹瘪着嘴，耸了耸肩无奈地等待着下文。

“Well，Javi……I I I……”  
“？？？？？？？？？？”

在结巴了好一段时间也没能说出口之后，ユヅル毫不留恋地站起身，“Well，nothing!”,果断地拒绝师兄的好意，决定一个人寻找答案。

——

是夜，ユヅル盯着微信界面上绿色的“ADD”开始思考人生。

“我们的关系达到可以互相入侵社交账号的地步了吗？”  
“好烦，ボーヤン心里我应该只是前辈吧？”  
“这样子他会不会有压力？”  
“私生活什么的会不会太亲近了？”  
“他问我的话我该怎么回答？”  
“我们交流一下四周跳……啊啊啊羽生结弦你好无聊啊！”  
“欸？头像可以放大……”  
“啊~可爱！”

【若为可爱顾，脸面皆可抛！】那个一脸淡定地回复ボーヤン“I don’t have WECHAT!”的人他根本就不认识！！！

“他和我在一起都是很直接的……所以？”ユヅル想到对方脱口而出索要联系方式的呆萌行为，马上做出了决断，立刻点下了那个绿油油的“Add”，然后迅速地按下锁屏键，把手机远远地扔到床角，用被子把自己卷成蚕蛹。

心脏怦怦地跳个不停，强烈的一样感受使唤着他，让他迫切想要看看有没有添加成功，理智又强迫他安静下来，“我得想点别的静一静”，他嘟囔着。

他想到了第一次见到ボーヤン的跳跃的场景，那时场上溅起的冰屑都清晰地烙印在他的记忆里。对方简直轻盈得不像话，红色的剪影配着白色的冰面，加上探戈密集的鼓点，像一面战鼓，激发了他的斗志。

【我一定得认识他】

ユヅル那时如此想到，于是他在赛后主动拥抱了这位年轻的选手，并用他所知的所有中文词汇为他加油。

他知道自己的并不纯粹是欣赏，这类似于一个一心登顶的登山者一直困于接近山顶的迷雾，而如今上苍投下了一束曙光，给了他一条前所未有的通天之路。所以他私心地想要亲近他，从对方汲取新鲜的东西，仿佛抓住了最后的灵感。

ユヅル以为他们成为朋友会是一个漫长的过程，毕竟对方是个不善言谈、甚至语言不通的外国选手。然而，对方的坦诚和纯粹的确让他们都成为了更好的自己。

ユヅル想到这里就忍不住嘴角上翘。

一次是在他们刚认识不久时发生的事，ユヅル清晰地记得自己穿着《希望与遗赠》的演出服，凑在对方身边认真地听着编舞安排。一双晶亮的招子一错不错地盯着他猛瞧，他无奈地转过头与对方对视。

“你在看什么？”  
“嘿嘿……你真好看~，当然我也好看~”

对方露出了一个柔软的微笑，眉眼像四个小月牙，虎牙支楞出来。

【从来没有人这么说过！】

ユヅル捂住自己的胸口，他想自己被对方身上的荧光绿映得绿油油的脸上，一定会有一块突兀的红色。

“不过在我个人的努力下，终于……做到一定程度上的免疫了”，ユヅル如此总结道：“尽管在媒体面前提到还是会忍不住害羞……语调有点高……”，他叹了口气，翻过身，看到了挂在衣架上的队服，突然又想到了另一件事。

中国队的队服真！暖！和！到脚踝的长度简直再适合不过冬天以及冬天的冰场，亲测有效！！！

想到在平昌场馆外泰然自若等队车的金博洋，ユヅル从未停止过羡慕，但又只能在心里默默发抖。他无数次地期盼大巴快点到来，最起码在他疯狂打牙颤之前。

然而队车并没有听到他内心的召唤，冷风更猛烈呼啸而过。

在他冷到快要放弃自己的时候，一根手指伸过来戳了戳他的肩膀。他僵硬地扭过身，甚至听见了紧绷的下巴发出的“吱嘎吱嘎”令人牙酸的声音。

然后……他瞠目结舌地看着对方大义凛然地敞开拉链，展示他“宽阔”的怀抱。

“来！”对方大吼一声，“你快来！我快坚持不住了！”

【不不不……不了吧，这个真的伤身体……】

ユヅル感觉自己成为了在场所有人的焦点，尤其是中国队的队员们都在毫无顾忌地大笑，这个场面让他简直想掉头就跑。

而他的身体却很诚实地向免费热源疯狂移动，在冻到麻木的手摸到对方带着体温的抓绒衣的时候，就控制不住整个人“bia”在了ボーヤン身上。

【中国队的羽绒服真是温暖极了，我回去一定要安利给日本队！！】ユヅル咬牙切齿地想到。

对方还贴心地把粘扣粘好，没让一丝风透进羽绒服里，搂住他的脊背，两人贴得严丝合缝。ボーヤン身上暖洋洋的，洗衣粉的香味传过来，舒服得像紧紧抱着一床棉被。

他们俩就这样，在众目睽睽之下，宛如一条粗壮的白色蠕虫，蠕动着。

还有很多很可爱的事情，是ユヅル在他们两个人相遇之前从未体验过的，让人发笑又忍不住回忆的，对方严肃的、不在线的、突然机智的、快乐的样子。

【我好像忘记了我们最初认识的目的。】ユヅル趴在枕头上，略带困意地迷糊着想到。

【和你相处让我变得更加纯粹】平常冬奥会冠军在领奖台上亲吻奖牌的时候，抽时间如此想到。

——

所以，ボーヤン什么时候同意我的好友申请？【皱眉】.jpg


End file.
